Neko no Baka
by pasteldragonink
Summary: Suddenly, and with no warning, a gang leader's daughter is dropped off at Ciel's door. Upset that he has to play babysitter, the Earl tries to make the best, for him, out of the situation. And what happens if he ends up enjoying the job a bit more than anticipated? /swearing, implied rape, kidnapping/
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian walked briskly from the kitchen, up to Ciel's study, where he'd been summoned. Ciel was pacing back and forth in front of his desk, hands behind his back. "Yes, my lord?" Sebastian inquired as he opened the door. Ciel's head snapped up, eyebrow furrowed. "What is this about us playing babysitter?" he snapped at the demon, looking to the letter on his desk. The tall man sighed, stepping inside. "The female you've been instructed to protect isn't any female, young master. She's the daughter of William Blanche, a very wealthy and powerful gang leader. While Her Majesty wouldn't usually get involved in such matters, a recent event with her father has risen tensions in all of England. A mass blood spill may be upon London within a fortnight, depending on her well being," Sebastian explained, even though the Earl had tuned him out.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "She arrives within the next hour. I suppose we must go retrieve her.." he said, a hint of scorn in his voice. Sebastian simply smirked, bowing his head. "Yes, my lord," he said, walking around the room to ready Ciel for the outing. It didn't take the demon long, and soon they were leaving the manor. Ciel sat in the back of the carriage, resting his head on his hand. He had no idea what this woman would be like, much less of how to 'take care' of her. Of course, he could just order Sebastian to amuse her, but then nothing would get done! A soft sigh left his lips, shutting his eyes for the ride.

* * *

'Ah, you must be Miss Evelyn Fossier. It's a pleasure," Sebastian greeted the woman before him. She was rather short, only coming up to his mid-chest, a few inches taller than Ciel. Her long, ginger hair fell past her chest in standard ringlets, giving off a rather feminine air about her. Upon her face rested thousands of small freckles, dotted across her nose and cheeks. Wide green eyes stared up to the butler, flickering to the Earl for a moment. "You're Earl Ciel Phantomhive?" she asked, sounding almost as if she was holding back a laugh. As Ciel narrowed his eyes, her hands folded in front of her midnight blue dress.

"The pleasure is mine, Sir..?" she said, looking back up to Sebastian, waiting for a title. Ciel scoffed. "He's my butler, Sebastian," he said, a rough introduction. Evelyn shot a glare at Ciel, before smiling. "Sebastian," she said, nodding her head slightly. The butler smiled back, then looked down to Ciel. "Shall we be heading back, my lord? Dinner is to be served in mere hours," he suggested. Ciel nodded. "Of course. My Lady?" he said, offering Evelyn his arm. It was obvious he was a bit unwilling to be so gentlemanly, but it was in his nature after all. Evelyn took it, climbing into the carriage. Sebastian closed the door behind the two, and then they were off.

As the female looked around the fancy carriage, it seemed obvious to Ciel she had never seen such a nice ride before. "You may need to take a seat before you enter my manor, if this amazes you," Ciel noted, the corner of his lip upturned. Evelyn's gaze snapped down to him, eyes narrow. "Hardly. I was simply admiring the handiwork of the engraver. This must have taken ages.." she said, looking back up to the metals. The Earl rolled his eyes, looking back out the window.

The carriage was quiet, and somewhat tense, as neither party wanted to say anything. Finally, it was Evelyn that spoke. "I apologize for my rude behavior, Earl Phantomhive. I simply..am not used to new faces," she admitted, shoulders dropping a tad. This perked Ciel's interested. "How so?" he asked. Evelyn frowned. "I was only ever introduced to immediate..family," she explained, obviously choosing her words carefully. "Whenever a new person, who I had never met before, would show up...it usually resulted in his death." '_Or my terror' _she added in her mind, wincing slightly. Ciel leaned back in his seat, nodding. "I understand My Lady," he said politely. Evelyn scowled. "Please, don't call me that..my name is Evelyn," she told him. He blinked, a bit surprised, then nodded. "Of course, Evelyn." The name rolled off his tongue, surprising both himself, and the female.

The rest of the ride was silent between the two, besides having found a silent agreement of friendliness. Soon enough, the ride came to a close. Sebastian opened the door for the two of them, helping both out. Evelyn looked up to his manor, taking in a silent breath. The home was absolutely stunning, in every detail. Ciel couldn't help but smirk at her reaction, which Sebastian caught. "Come along My Lady, I shall show you around our home," the demon butler offered, beginning to walk. Ciel offered his arm once again to her, to follow. The three of them walked in silence, until they reached the inside. The moment Evelyn and Ciel stepped inside the building, three loud gasps could be heard. Finnian, Mey Rin, and Baldroy stood with mouths agape, eyes following her. She shot them a deadly glare, freezing their bodies. It was pure terror that shot from her eyes, making even Ciel shiver. Sebastian didn't stop walking, however, beginning his tour. Ciel excused himself, for he had some work to get done before dinnertime.

The whole tour took about half an hour, leaving Evelyn in awe. The home was beautiful, intricately designed, down to the very last detail. "Sebastian?" she asked suddenly. He stopped, turning to look down at her. "Yes, My Lady?" he replied, red eyes trained on her. "Who were the three downstairs?" Sebastian softly chuckled, turning his gaze down the stairs. "They are the other three housekeepers. Mey-Rin is our maid, Baldroy is the cook, and Finnian is the gardener. They all are very, charismatic in their own sense," he explained to the woman. She nodded, one hand raising to toy with her hair. "Would you show me to my room?" she requested. He nodded, taking her to the guest bedroom.

Upon arrival, she barely had time to say thank you as she shut the door, ripping off her head piece. Two black cat ears stood on her head, shaking themselves out. In some spots, the dark fur had been matted down due to the hat, but a quick shake did the trick. A large, fluffy black tail emerged from under the heavy fabric, slowly wagging. Evelyn gave her entire body a shake, grinning to herself. "I need to get out more," she murmured, looking at herself in a large, body length mirror. The dress had been removed shortly after, leaving her in her undergarments, admiring her body. It was very lean, from the vast amount of exercise she found herself doing.

Suddenly, a knock came on her door. "Miss Evelyn?" Sebastian called out, the door creaking open. She almost hissed, before diving into the bathroom. "Stay out, please! I'll be out in a moment," she all but shouted, breathing heavily. The door's slight creak paused, then slowly shut again. "Dinner is ready, please do hurry," he requested, then left. Evelyn let out baited breath, running a hand through her hair. She left the bathroom, dressing herself rather quickly in some rather plain pants, plain shirt, and a waist coat. At home she never ate 'fancy dinners' so she had no idea how to dress. This would have to suffice. Her tail had curled itself up, and was hidden by the coat, which Evelyn was grateful for. Since she knew it was improper to wear a hat indoors, she styled her hair differently, to mask the fluffy ears.

Evelyn slipped out from the room, sighing softly. She watched the floor as she walked, not noticing a tall, buff blonde in her path. One quick step into his chest sent her flying backwards. Simply out of reflex she threw her arms out over her head, kicking her legs up over. In the process, she clipped his jaw, knocking him to his ass. A hiss escaped her mouth, moving to watch the man closely. She suddenly recognized him as one of the housekeepers gaping at her earlier. Evelyn stood, standing over him. "I apologize sir, I didn't see you there.." she said, holding out her hand to him. He looked up at her, eyes wide. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth, but he didn't seem to care. The man was completely entranced with the woman before him.

A small cough was heard from behind the grounded man, mostly amused. Evelyn looked up, to see Sebastian looming above. His eyes gave off a hard glint, showing a slight annoyance. "Miss Evelyn, Ciel is waiting for you," he stated, picking up the dazed Baldroy from his armpits. The man wavered on his feet a bit, then smiled brightly. "My apologizes my lady," he said, taking her hand and kissing the knuckles. She rolled her eyes, taking her hand back from him. "I wouldn't recommend doing any heavy lifting or doing anything in bright light for a few hours. We don't want to risk you getting injured anymore," she simply said, sliding past the two of them towards the dining room, as she remembered. She heard a chuckle behind her, Sebastian's.

A few moments later, she entered the dining room. "I'm sorry Earl Phantomhive, we had a bit of a, mishap," she said quietly, straightening out her coat. He nodded, watching her closely. He noticed her hair was different than earlier, but didn't make a comment on it. "Sebastian will be a moment," he informed her, before looking back to a letter in his hand. Soon, a delightful aroma entered the room, and with it, dinner. Evelyn tuned out as Sebastian introduced the meal, it was some kind of salmon. She didn't care what happened to it, fish was fish. The girl took her eyes off the food to look up at the butler, realizing he was staring at her.

"I'm sorry, beg my pardon?" she asked quietly. Sebastian smiled down to her, motioning to her hands on the table. "Please allow me to give you your dinner," he said, joking tone to his voice. Evelyn blushed, pulling her hands into her lap. "Thank you," she murmured. Ciel laughed at the other end of the table. "He's help, you needn't thank him for doing his job." Evelyn's eyes widened at him. That just seemed ludicrous, not thanking someone. She didn't mention anything more however, the smell of fish caught her attention. She didn't waste a moment before digging it. The food seemed to melt on her tongue, the flavors so savory. Evelyn knew the dinner would be wonderful.

* * *

After dinner, Evelyn slid back to her room. She caught the end of the sun setting, before the land was engulfed with darkness. Perfect.. Digging around in the closet, she found men's undergarments; boxer-like bottoms and a button up shirt. Evelyn took a brief moment to change into the outfit, before opening the door to the balcony. There was a bit of a chilly draft, but nothing that would stop her from going outside. The neko jumped from the railing to a nearby tree, almost flying for a moment. Once landing gracefully on the branch, she made her way down. The grass below her bare feet was still warm, but quickly growing cool.

Evelyn didn't waste a moment to begin running, finding herself grateful for the vast amount of acres the Phantomhive estate sat on. She hadn't truly felt free in a while, and running always helped with that. Back home, Evelyn was always kept in a relatively small home, and almost never allowed outside. This new freedom felt wonderful on her body. The neko lost track of time while she exercised herself. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours for all she cared. Her fun came to an end when someone grabbed her tail.

Immediately she spun out, clawing at the head of her attacker. Her clawed fingers dug into their cheek, yet she didn't smell blood. Looking up, she saw tall, dark, and handsome standing above her. "What are you doing outside dressed like that, you'll catch a cold," Sebastian asked, an amused smirk on his lips. Evelyn hissed at him, teeth bared. She wanted to lash at him, but it was obvious anything she could do wasn't going to harm it, she drew back. Then the pain of how fast she'd been running to the force that he pulled her back at suddenly hit. Evelyn let out a loud cat-like cry of pain, dropping to her knees. Sebastian kneeled down beside her, a hand on her head. His thumb rubbed over her forehead, like he did with many kittens.

"I apologize Miss Evelyn," he murmured, another soothing hand over her ears. On instinct her head pressed itself into his hands, a quiet purr showing behind her cries of pain. Within moments, her tail began to swish side to side. Sebastian smiled, watching the top of her head. "My master was worried for your well-being when he found your balcony door wide open, and you not in the room," he told her. The information didn't really set her off, lest being a bit surprised. Evelyn opened her mouth to speak, before being cut off by Sebastian scratching behind her ears. A soft mewl left her lips instead, smiling in pleasure.

"You're a peculiar creature..." Sebastian mused to himself, watching her carefully. After a few moments, Evelyn pulled away. A flash of disappointment crossed the butler's face, before smiling. "Is something the matter?" he asked. Evelyn shook her head. "Not at all..I'd simply like to ask that, in the night, would you...train me?" she asked, looking up at him with her large, cat-like eyes. He cocked his head slightly, raising an eyebrow. Immediately Evelyn explained herself.

"Clearly, you're not human. My guess is demon. Which means you're much more powerful than a human. Of course, I could never amount to your strength, but I was kind of hoping you could train me, and show me, fighting skills?" Sebastian's eyes grew amused as she stumbled over her words, cheeks pink. The butler stared at the neko, then smiled. "You'll have to speak to my young master," he said in a very professional tone, although his lips were still in a small smile. Evelyn looked up with hopeful eyes, nodding.

Suddenly, she felt a wet drop land on her nose. A small hiss came from her mouth, nose wrinkling up. Then, more. Within seconds, it was an all out downpour. Without even thinking, Evelyn pressed the side of her body into Sebastian, to take cover. He smirked again, scooping her up. It exposed her belly to the rain, but she didn't have time to argue. He ran, as fast as he could without hurting his passenger. It barely few like thirty seconds before they were back into Evelyn's open room. It was empty, but the door was open, and obviously scavenged through. The neko wiggled herself from his grasp, shaking her ears and tail. Sebastian disappeared for a moment, then came back with a fluffy towel. He knelt beside her, taking her tail into his hands, gently wiping the water from the fur. At first, she was cautious, considering how it went down the first time he touched her tail, but it soon became relaxing. Once that was mostly dry, he stood. Flipping the towel over to the dry side, he began to work on her ears. Considering she was much shorter than him, there wasn't any issue.

"Is there anything else I can aid you in, Miss Evelyn?" he asked, folding up the towel. She watched him quietly for a moment, various questions popping into her mind. "No, thank you.." was her reply. He nodded, and began to walk out of the room. "Sebastian!" Evelyn called suddenly. He paused, turning to look at her. "Thank you for coming to get me.." she said, her voice quiet. He seemed a little surprised, then smiled. "Of course," he replied, then walked out of the room.

Evelyn barely had a moment to sit down before her door was thrown open. A very sleepy, yet angry Ciel stormed into the room. "What were you thinking?!" he shouted at her. The teen flinched, staring at him. "It's pouring outside, and freezing cold. What if you got lost in the storm, hmm?" The young Earl was pacing as he rambled, not noticing Evelyn stand. She grasped his shoulders, making him look up to her. "I'm sorry Earl, I wasn't thinking," she said to him, knowing that's what he'd want to hear. Instead of showing satisfaction, he sighed. "I feared you'd been hurt," he admitted, then almost seemed, appalled at what he said. In a swift movement, he pulled away from her. "Use your brain next time," he told her, then left the room.

The neko blinked, confused as to what just happened. It also occurred to her that he didn't say a thing about her exposed ears. Maybe he just hadn't noticed...Soon enough, with no more interruptions, Evelyn managed to blow out the candles, and crawl into the bed. "Goodnight.." she whispered to herself.

* * *

**Well that was...interesting. It was so much fun to write, and I cannot wait to write more. Please, let me know what you guys think, and what you'd like to see, or any ships you like! **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Warning, please read! There is mentionings of kidnapping, and rape. I know they're very touchy subjects, so if you may be triggered by such mentionings, please do not read! Thank you all 3_**

* * *

_Bang..bang..bang... _The solid oak door emitted the sound as a closed hand made contact with it. When Evelyn didn't shout out anything, the door slowly opened. Sebastian stepped inside, opening the blinds. "It's time to rise, Miss Evelyn," he announced, too damn cheerful for it being the morning. "Jackass," she muttered into the pillow, being sprawled out on her stomach. "Such names are much too vulgar for a Lady's lips," he tsked, standing in the middle of the room. Slowly, she sat up, staring up at the demon.

"What are you still doing here?" Evelyn asked, her voice a bit hoarse from sleep. He simply smiled. "I require your input for breakfast. We have scones, cakes-," he was cut off by Evelyn speaking. "I'd like to prepare my own breakfast," she requested. His head cocked a bit. "My Lady, you're our house guest, it would be improper..." Sebastian looked down to the small neko suddenly in front of him, eyes in slits. "I'd like to prepare my own breakfast," she repeated, voice much more menacing than before. Of course, the butler wasn't scared or intimidated by her, but his job was to please their house guest.

"Of course, My Lady. Baldroy will be up in a moment to show you around our kitchen," he said pleasantly, turning to leave the room. Once he did, Evelyn fell back on the bed, groaning. A second later, she stood to change into some real clothes. The girl changed into the outfit she wore on the first day, it being the most familiar, and comfortable. No sooner than buckling the last belt, another knock sounded. "Come in," she shouted. The tall, buff blonde man she'd seen earlier stepped into the room, looking around. His gaze fell to her, causing his cheeks to glow pink. " told me to show you to the kitchen," he informed her, voice shy. She nodded, standing. The man wasn't as tall at Sebastian, but still tall compared to her. In the presence of her, however, she could have been miles taller. It might have simply been the power that came from her confidence, or something completely different, but the reaction was the same. He shrunk back a step or so, watching her.

Evelyn looked over to him, motioning him onward. He snapped out of his state, walking in front of her to the kitchen. Usually, Evelyn hated being led, or directed. This, however, was an exception. The girl had never fully been trained on how to act upon visiting another home, much less one of such high standard. The previous day had been quite stressful for her, and in result, she didn't have her bearings together. Of course, she'd still never let another push her around, she would just have to be more aware of her actions.

"Right, here we are. If you need help finding anything, let me know," he said proudly, not noticing Evelyn had already slipped past him, examining the kitchen. It was in pristine condition, you could eat food directly off the countertop if asked to do so! The neko was in awe. New smells drifted into her nose, mostly fish. She could also smell fresh fruits and vegetables, alongside hints of many spices. Her mouth watered at just the idea of all the many combinations. First off, she had to locate the meats. The smell led her to a door, right in the back of the kitchen. It lead to the vast backyard of the manor. A rather large pond was nestled into a lush treeline, with a small river leading off into the distance. A shack was built along the edge, which turned out to hold many fishing supplies. In it, there were barrels. Her curiosity got the best of her, and she opened one of the barrels. It contains fish, piled a many on top of each other. Just the sight made her mouth water even more. After a moment of gawking, she shook her head, closing the barrel. Of course, she'd love to eat fish for every meal, however it wasn't proper. Nor did she want to deal with fish breath for the entire day.

Soon, Evelyn turned herself out of the shack, heading towards the door. However, she found it had been shut. As the small girl tried to turn the handle, two strong hands grasped her from behind. One circled around her waist, the other over her mouth. Struggling hard, she found her actions went to waste, as the man was stronger than her. She felt a prick in her neck, before the world went fuzzy, and her eyes slid shut.

* * *

"This is the girl?" an angry voice shouted. It was close, too close for her likings. "Yes, sir. She showed a great amount of danger in the previous day, so she had to be restrained." Restrained...? It took a moment, but Evelyn soon felt the ropes, binding her wrists and ankles together. Although she wasn't sure, she could have sworn she felt one around her stomach as well. A dull rattling entered her ears, signalling that they were in a carriage, probably going on a dirt road. Who were these people? Their voices weren't familiar, nor the smells. Suddenly, she felt a hand run along her legs, past her thighs, and over her bum. When she went to make a hiss, however, she found she couldn't move her lips. Upon the attempt to open her eyes, the same thing was found. All she could do was lie there, motionless, and take the abuse.

"Sir, don't you think you should wait until home?" the smaller voice recommended. A scoff was heard, then the rough hand was removed. "Are you positive this will work, sir?" he asked. The other, another man, sighed. "Yes, Ronald. We tell the press tomorrow that the Phantomhive residence had lost a prized guest. Once the right people hear of the news, business will go down for them. Then, when the ransom money is announced, we bring her in," he finished all in one breath. The man's voice showed that he was a heavy smoker, as well as the smell of his jacket.

Suddenly, the carriage hit a large pothole, causing the whole thing to bounce into the air. Seeing as how Evelyn was so small, and lightweight, she was tossed into the air. Both men failed to grasp onto her, causing her to hit her head on the window, then landing on the floor. The only thing she had time to heard was the smoker cursing out the small man, before losing her grip on reality once again.

* * *

When Evelyn awoke the third time that day, it wasn't where she had anticipated she'd be. Instead of the warm, soft bed of the Phantomhive's guest bedroom, she was sitting upright, in a hard, wooden chair. The room was cold, damp, and nearly soundless. She could feel her legs, and arms, being bound by...cool leather belts. At least they knew better than to keep her in rope. Slowly, Evelyn cracked her eyes open. Whatever drug they used on her had begun to wear off, or they used something lighter than she thought. Of course, that really didn't matter. What did matter, was that she was alone, and she needed to get out of her restraints. However, as she began to move her muscles to escape, pain shot through her entire body. Whatever they used on her, rendered her body completely useless.

"I see you're awake. Good, you're not a mewling mess anymore. So, you're the lost kitten that's been taken in by the Guard Dog. How humerous. Of course, a cat has the ability to sneak anywhere they so desire, undetected. They can steal, even kill, if that's their desire. Not even the dog is safe from a cat's wraith..." a deep, gravelly voice spoke out from behind her. Immediately, she recognized it as the smoker man from the carriage. The girl wanted to run away from him, even his voice was disgusting.

His touch, she would come to learn, was even worse. His stubby, grimy fingers ran over her cheek, causing her to shiver. "Are you cold, my dear? It will only get colder. Hopefully you won't freeze through the night. Unless you cooperate, that is. Then you can sleep somewhere warm.. Are you ready to answer my questions? Oh, who am I kidding. You haven't said a word since you woke. Say hello dear," he instructed finally. Evelyn just managed to glare up at him, not saying anything. The man's clearly short temper took over, slapping her cheek. "When I say speak, you speak kitten. Say. Hello." The girl looked up at him,feeling much weaker. "Hello Sir," she managed to get out, even the simple words draining her energy. Even in this state, however, she was still as sarcastic as ever.

"Very well," he said, clicking his fingers suddenly. Two men emerged from the shadows, each holding a book, and a pen. "These next few questions are crucial you answer well, kitten. Understood? Perfect..." he purred, eyes narrowing on to her tired features...

* * *

"We lost her?!" Ciel shouted, eyebrows furrowing. All five of his servants stood before him, watching their master. He was pacing very heavily along the wooden floors, his light footsteps sounding much louder than they actually were. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sebastian open his mouth to speak. On a dime, he spun to face him. "Not a word from you Sebastian. How could we **lose **a guest. Baldroy, once you showed her to the kitchen. What happened?" he demanded, voice strong and somewhat scary. The cook stiffened. "S-She looked around, and went outside, to the fishing shack. I left when she did!" The words spilled from his mouth like a waterfall, both worry and fear mixed in. Ciel took a deep breath, a hand on his forehead.

"Dismissed," he said suddenly, referring to the four other servants. Once they had filed out, and only Sebastian remained, Ciel looked up at him. "You had no idea about an intruder?" he asked. Sebastian didn't say anything, looking down to the child. "Whoever it was had the ability to get in, and out, without leaving a trace. There's absolutely nothing surrounding the area, not even a footprint," he replied with, instead of answering his question. Sebastian hated to admit he didn't know something, or something being out of his control. It wasn't often, very rare in fact. But on occasion, it happened.

Ciel growled under his breath, suddenly striking at Sebastian's side. Both of them knew it wouldn't hurt the butler, if anything it would hurt Ciel. Sebastian moved with the swing, so to soften the blow for his young master. "My lord, if I may? I don't think getting pointlessly angry will help the case. I shall do all in my power to find her, under your command," he told Ciel, having dropped to one knee, head bowed. The Earl's eyebrows fell together, watching the demon for a moment. Then, he lifted his eyepatch, making eye contact. "This is an order. Find Evelyn, and bring her back safely." Sebastian pushed a hand over his heart, bowing his head again. "Yes, My Lord," he said, standing to leave the room.

As he left, many thoughts ran through his mind. How could this person get into the lot, take her, and get out without a single person noticing? To add to that, there was no evidence left either! This was going to be difficult for him to figure out. The first thought he had, was to check the shed in the back. So, he headed there first. Thankfully, none of the three servants had disrupted the area, so he could thoroughly look once again. This time, however, a glint caught his eye. It was very far back in the treeline, nearly hidden by brush. _Hm..A sniper. Someone really mustn't want us to find her... _

In the blink of an eye, the butler disappeared from the sniper's eyes. He put the gun down, eyes widening as he looked for him. Men didn't just, disappear in an instant like that. "Who would you be looking for, Sir?" Sebastian asked, bowing beside him. The man jumped from his position, dropping his gun. "W-What the hell?" he shouted. Sebastian straightened, looking down at the man. An idea suddenly occurred to him. "We, at the Phantomhive household, don't like trespassers. Of course, you didn't cause any harm..." he mused, suddenly grabbing the man by the collar, lifting him up. "You run home, and tell your master not to interfere with Phantomhive business. Understood?" his voice had grown cold, hard as steel. The man was shaking, terror in his eyes. He couldn't even say a word as Sebastian dropped him. Hard, crimson eyes watched him as he scrambled away, running as fast as his shaking legs could take him.

The butler knelt down, picking up the gun. "Oh dear, he forgot this...I suppose I'll just have to return it." He waited until the man was out of sight to begin walking back to the manor. He didn't even bother to talk to Ciel as he travelled into the basement. There was one room, that they kept many weapons hidden. Sebastian didn't know why his master ordered him to create the room, but he never questioned it.

Once the gun was safely stored away, he headed back upstairs. The home was quiet, the way he liked it. Earlier in the day, he'd given the other servants smaller jobs to do for the day, so as to not disturb the guest. Ciel was more than likely going over numbers, as he usually did. The business was a very successful one, leaving a lot of work for him. And for his butler, now, the only work for him was to find the neko.

* * *

Blood, alcohol, and sex. That's all that Evelyn could smell. She had been moved from the dark room to a once elegant bedroom. It used to look beautiful, Evelyn could gather, but now it had turned into alcoholic bottles scattered around, clothes strewn around the room, and sex staining the bed. During the move, she'd been thrown over someone's shoulder, after being given more drugs to render her useless. The man who kidnapped her walked behind her, giving her the first good look at him. He was short, rather fat, and an older man. His head was very short, and very close to his chest, giving the illusion of no neck. His attire was very lazy, and unprofessional. Obviously this man didn't see the light of day very often.

While they walked, he had the habit to touch her face, hair, and ears. The scent of smoke just grew stronger everytime he got closer. It was repulsive, making her stomach churn each time. Once in a while, he'd mention how 'precious she was', or how much he desired her. After she'd been dropped on the dirty old bed, her nerves got even worse. The man carrying her left the room, leaving just the two of them.

The old man grinned at her cruelly, picking up the leather belts that bound her before. Each one was used to tie her wrists and ankles to the four poster bed. Once she was stretched out, the man examined her. Without a word, he pulled a pair of scissors out from the drawer beside him, still grinning. "You're..sick," Evelyn growled at him, once he began to cut her clothing off. He raised his free hand, backhanding her. The sound coming from the hit echoed in her ears, making her cry out. "Don't speak another word," he demanded.

Once all her clothes had been removed, and Evelyn's struggles died down, it was silent. The man stopped moving, staring at her small body. She was rather pale, causing all her freckles on her shoulders and face to stand out. He reached forward, heavily calloused fingers caressing her skin. Just the feel of him made her want to shrink back, or better yet, hit him. Of course, she couldn't do either, unable to move. The man was well aware of this fact as well, as his touch travelled to various, unwanted places. Of course, it soon became too much for the neko, she had to speak out. "Enough!" she cried out. The man stared down at her, eyes filled with anger. He raised his hand, punishing her over again.

Once he seemed satisfied with her puffy red cheeks, he stood. "William, James, to attention!" he shouted. The two men from earlier entered the room, one of them holding a box, about half the side of a barrel. "Good, you brought exactly what I need..." he mused, opening the box. Evelyn couldn't see the contents of the box, but she could smell iron, and that scared her. A few moments later, however, she saw exactly what it was.

_They're going to...brand me?! _Evelyn screeched in her mind, eyes growing wide. The man didn't catch her look however, he was setting up the fire. "You see, my dear, you belong to me now. You'll forever be my kitten, with this brand. However...there's a few things you need to learn," the man mused, heating up the iron. "The household you resided at, Phantomhives, holds many secrets. Many of them are very deadly. It's dangerous for such a, delicate young kitten to wander the grounds without knowing what you're getting yourself into." Without any warning, he pressed the burning iron against her side. A scream was ripped from her lips, tears falling down the side of her face. The pain was unimaginable, she'd never felt anything like it before. It was obvious the man got pleasure from her agony, a cheshire grin on his face. He pulled back after a moment, admiring the burn on her side.

"Now, you're perfect," he said quietly, handing the iron to one of the men. He disappeared from the room, the other man taking the box, and leaving as well. Evelyn stared up at the man, vision still a bit blurry from the tears. "W-Why.." she whispered, watching him. The man smirked, running his finger along her jawline. She flinched away, informing her that her muscles were beginning to work. The man didn't catch that, however, he was too busy in his thoughts. A few moments later, he began to simply, talk. It was mostly ramblings about how terrible the Phantomhive household was, how they'd kill her if she went back. He never looked at her though, he was talking to himself.

Finally, he looked down at her. He stopped talking once again, confusing Evelyn. The man was clearly unstable, probably mentally insane. However, insanity and money didn't mix. Power in the wrong hands... "Now, my sweet kitten, you're in for a real treat..See, in my manor, we always treat our guests just right..." he said, eyes just drinking in her naked body. She got a terrible feeling for what was to come next, wishing she could use her body right to stop him. "Please, don't do this..." she whispered, voice rather hoarse from screaming. He simply smirked, continuing to undress himself...

* * *

**I really enjoy how this turned out. Yes, it did have some rather dark mentionings, but it suited. Please let me know what you all think! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Another dose of the mystery drug flowed through Evelyn's veins, rendering her body useless. If she could, however, she'd have been shaking. The trauma that the old man had put her through just kept replaying in her mind. She felt so used, so dirty... At least the man had left after he'd done his bidding, so she didn't have to be stuck with him around. He'd moved her back into the dark room, which turned out to be in the basement, which explained it being so damp and gross. There was a small window, barred over, that let in some natural light. All she could do was look out it, trying to see something, anything.

However, she didn't need to wait long for something to happen. From up the stairs, she could hear a door being thrown open, slamming into the wall. The loud sound made her flinch, yet she strained to listen to what was happening. "...Phantomhive...Coming...They know.." Evelyn couldn't hear much, but she picked up the important words. They knew she was gone, and they were coming for her. She'd never felt more relieved in her entire life, than in that moment. Suddenly, the door opened, various men filing down. They were armed to the nines, and she feared they would kill her. However, they all stood around her, backs to her. They were protecting her. She knew, however, they wouldn't stand a chance Phantomhives. If her guess was right, Sebastian would be the one coming for her.

Nothing happened for about, 10 minutes. The men were very obviously tense, waiting for something awful. Then, it happened. A loud scream was heard from upstairs, going on for about a few seconds before everything was silent. The men around her readied their weapons, most of them pointing at the door. One, however, turned around, placing his pistol a few inches away from her forehead. "You're the one causing this shit. You're the one who needs to pay," he growled. Evelyn whimpered, terrified. She shut her eyes from him, hearing the trigger click, waiting for it all to end.

* * *

"W-Who are you?!" the old, fat man cried out. Sebastian smiled at him, bowing. "How rude of me. I represent the Phantomhive household. I've come to retrieve our guest," he said, eyes narrow. When he didn't respond, Sebastian grasped his neck, shoving him into the wall like it was nothing. "Where is she?" he snapped. He didn't say anything, struggling to get free. Suddenly, a whimper sounded. He knew immediately it was Evelyn. Turning back to the terrified man, he grinned. "I'll be seeing you off now," he said, quickly breaking his neck. The disgusting old man slid down the wall, slumped.

Knowing there was no time to be spared, Sebastian ran down to the sound. He didn't even register the scene before him, grasping the bullet from mid-air. The man seemed shocked that her head didn't have a red hole in the middle of it. "Are you looking for this?" Sebastian asked, holding the bullet in front of his face. Everyone's eyes, including Evelyn's, snapped up to him. He took that moment to take in the scene. Evelyn, ears and tail clear as day, looked like a wreck. Her eyes were red and puffy, giving away that she'd been crying. Her hair was still somewhat in a braid, but was very messy. A light blanket also covered the rest of her body.

"W-who the hell?! MEN! Kill him!" one of the many men cried out, everyone aiming immediately. Sebastian only smirked, rushing forward. Within the blink of an eye, all their guns were on the ground. They froze, but Sebastian didn't give them a chance to react. He pulled cutlery from his coat, smiling to himself as he threw them out. It was silent within moments. Evelyn had shut her eyes once again, body wracked with shakes. Sebastian reached forward, gloved hand gently touching her cheek. The girl cried out in fear, flinching away from him. He frowned, taking back his hand. "Evelyn, it's okay. You're safe," he said to her, keeping his voice quiet. The neko didn't say anything, keeping her eyes shut. "Evelyn, please. Open your eyes," Sebastian asked of her, surprised at the softness of his tone. Maybe it was because she was part cat that he felt the need to be gentle with her, he wasn't sure.

Evelyn pried her eyes open, fear filling them. She took in Sebastian's face, drinking in the safeness it brought. "Sebastian.." she whispered, staring at him in awe. He half-smiled, reaching for the leather holding her down. "You're here..." the girl seemed in a bit of shock that he was actually in front of her, helping her. With no effort, he tore the leather belts in half, throwing them to the side. "Are you...wearing anything under that?" he asked, eyeing the cloth. Evelyn frowned, looking away from him in shame. Tears welled in the corner of her eyes again, the scene replaying in her mind. Sebastian nodded, taking caution as he approached her. He knew how difficult it was to deal with someone with PTSD, his young master had the illness. Delicate care was required, he well knew, and in some cases, constant explanation.

"Just breath, I'm going to pick you up, okay?" he said, looking to her. She nodded, trying to stop her shakes. He was careful to wrap the blanket around her body as he picked her up, so there would be no mishaps. Of course, he wouldn't imagine taking her home like that, where his young master would more than likely explode in anger. So, he took her upstairs, to the first clean bedroom he found. It was like every room past the dirty one hadn't ever been used. "I-I can't sit up on my own.." she told him, still unable to be fully in control of her body. Sebastian paused, then nodded. He rummaged through the closet for a few moments, trying to find clothes to fit her. He could only find men's clothes small enough to fit her, but didn't think that would be an issue. The articles looked like Ciel would even wear them...

Shaking off the thought, he turned to the girl. She watched him curiously, eyeing up the clothes he brought back. "Now, we cannot bring you back to the manor in a blanket. However, you cannot dress yourself..If you'd allow me, I'll take the task of dressing you. I will not allow myself to cast my gaze upon your bare skin," he explained in a rush, pulling out a random blind fold from her coat. Before she could say anything, he'd tied it around his eyes. Evelyn took a breath, to steady herself out. He approached her, having no hesitation of where she was, or how to dress her.

It took about ten minutes, as he had to completely support her while he dressed her, but otherwise went smoothly. Once complete, Sebastian removed the blindfold. He saw Evelyn, her face screwed up in pain. "What's the matter?" he asked, confused. "Please... my left side..." she whimpered, the pain of the fabric on the still new burn great. He pulled up the clothing, taken aback by what he saw. "We'll get you back to the manor as soon as possible, and treat...this," he said, obvious disgust in his tone at the mark. She was a bit confused, but didn't press on the subject. She just wanted the pain of it to end. Of course, she knew the mark itself would stay on her skin forever, but this pain was temporary.

Suddenly, the bed below her disappeared, being lifted into the air. She yelped, falling into Sebastian's chest. He looked down at her, holding her against him. "Don't fret Evelyn, I'm not dropping you any time soon," he assured her. Her cheeks turned a soft pink, as she had never been this close to any man before. Consciously, at least. Sebastian let out a soft chuckle, beginning to walk. "We'll be home within the hour," he said, checking his watch while balancing her. "If we hurry, we'll have plenty of time to clean you up and prepare dinner." Evelyn softly sighed, shutting her eyes so she didn't have to see the blurry world around her as Sebastian ran.

There was about a 25 minute delay between when they left the manor, and to when they arrived home. It was growing close to dark when they arrived, so the yard was rather silent. Once they entered the manor, however, it changed. _"Sir Sebastian! Miss Evelyn!" "You're home! Are you alright?" "Why are you wearing male's clothes?"_ The three servants shouted out as soon as they entered, surrounding the pair. By this time, Evelyn had gained back control of her body, just no strength. She hid her face into his chest, embarrassed at the attention. Once voice, however, stood out from above the rest.

"Sebastian. Bring her to my study, now," Ciel's voice rung out. Sebastian completely ignored the other three, obeying his master's order. "Yes, my lord," he nodded, walking past them. As he climbed the stairs, growing closer to his master, Evelyn let out a small mewl of pain. Sebastian looked down, a bit confused. "My side.." she whimpered, the brand burning. In confusion, the butler turned so the other servants could not see her, and pulled up her side. At this point, the mark was still a vibrant red, as if it had just been pressed. He could hear the skin still sizzling. The sight shocked him, there was clearly more than just human interaction going on here. He didn't have time to think, however, he had orders to fulfil.

Upon opening the door to Ciel's study, he found the desk completely void of anything. "Lay her here," he ordered, pointing to the wood. Sebastian nodded, placing her down. Evelyn cried out at the sudden change, stretching out her side. The Earl studied her side, looking to his butler. There was a sight he thought he would never see there; worry. "Tend to her, I'll be back in a moment," he said, leaving the butler and the neko. Sebastian sighed, beginning to treat the wounded girl, rushing in and out of the room as needed.

Ten or so minutes later, Ciel returned. He had a pillow in one hand, and a small stuffed toy in the other. His face was as stoic as always when he walked in, surprising Sebastian. His master placed the pillow under Evelyn's head, looking surprised when she flinched away from his touch. Despite the confusion, he continued with his task. When she had been brought into his study, he noticed her hands were in a constantly balled state, more than likely drawing blood. So, he pried one of her hands open, placing the toy in it. "Don't harm yourself more than needed," he said, looking to her. The girl's emerald orbs met his watery blue one, taking in the sight.

The moment, however, was ripped from them, as a scream echoed through the room. Evelyn's back arched, trying to get away from the pain Sebastian bestowed upon her. He had a sponge pressed to her side, alcohol in the pores of the item. A soft sizzle was heard, before dying out completely. Even Ciel winced at the noises. "I'm sorry," Sebastian murmured to her, quiet enough that only she heard. The girl looked a bit surprised, but didn't say anything. Within moments, her side was wrapped in gauze. It was still a bit painful to move, but it was something she could deal with.

"Sit," Ciel offered, motioning to the chairs beside her. Nodding, Evelyn began to lift herself up. She was still unable to fully hold herself up, but didn't want to show that. Sebastian did however, catch on, lifting her into the chair. Evelyn scowled at the floor, hating that she was being treated like a child. However, one relief came from Sebastian being so close. "You're wearing a hat, and long-coat," he whispered in her ear, straightening the girl out. A soft blush covered her cheeks as she realized what that meant. Ciel didn't know about her. He didn't know what she truly was. That sent both relief, and dread through her. The relief was for obvious reasons, but the dread...It meant she would still have to tell him eventually. Dependant of how long she remained there, of course.

"Evelyn, please accept my apology. It's unforgivable that such a thing happen on my estate," Ciel stated, bowing his head to his guest. The girl was a bit surprised by the apology, but smiled anyways. "Thank you Ciel," she said gratefully, her statement being painfully obvious that she didn't know how to react to him. There was a rather long, awkward silence, before Sebastian spoke. "My Lord, I fear I must leave this arrangement to prepare for dinner," he announced. Ciel nodded, waving him off. Even after he left, the silence ensued. There was a rather large elephant in the room, which was eventually brought up by Ciel.

"What happened there?" he asked, eyeing her. Evelyn looked away from him, down to the toy he'd given her. The fabric was torn along the belly, due to her claws digging into it. She was glad they were retractable, like any other cat, so they didn't constantly wave in her face. While she had her eyes off him, Ciel had moved. He knelt before her, reaching up to touch her cheek. The scene before her changed, from the very safe face of Ciel, to the dirty old man. A yelp sounded from her, flinching away. "Hey, hey, Evelyn. It's okay," he assured, pressing his hand firmly against her cheek. Evelyn's eyes began to water again, finally shaking her head. "Ciel.." she mumbled. He nodded, forcing her to look at him. "You're safe here, I promise," the Earl assured her. She slowly nodded, watching him stand once again. "Can you stand on your own?" he asked her. Evelyn looked down to her legs, stretching them out.

"I'm not sure.." she said, having not tried to walk yet. Ciel stood close as she began to stand. Using the desk as a support, she managed to stand. It felt foreign for her at first, and she worried she would fall. However, after a moment or two, it felt natural again. Ciel watched her, his face in it's usual frown. "How do you feel?" he asked, looking to her face. She offered him a soft smile. "A lot better than before," she assured him. His face remained the same, as he stepped forward. "Come, Evelyn. We'll walk to the dining room, if you feel like you can," he offered, his arm crooked toward her. A smiled was sent in his direction, hooking her arm with his. The two headed for dinner, the beginning of a quiet, relaxing evening...


	4. Chapter 4

**My apologizes guys! This chapter is delayed, and a bit shorted. It just wasn't working out. Next chapter will be more exciting, promise! 3**

* * *

For the next few days, nothing out of the ordinary occurred. The three lower servants destroyed a few things, making Sebastian's job harder. Ciel hadn't left his study much, tutors going in and out of the room. Sebastian himself had been as busy as always, making the meals, and tending to his master's needs. That left Evelyn. She had managed to get by on, mostly, her own for the passing time, but lately it hadn't been enough. The girl loved the space the manor had, the books to read, outdoors to run. The only thing she didn't have, that she really needed, was human interaction. Even if she wasn't talking to them, the presence of them was a strong desire. The feeling was something she had always been deprived of...

_"Evelyn! Come here," her father's powerful voice growled out. The young girl slunk out from the usually locked back room, hands behind her back. When she walked, she kept her head bowed, never looking to the guest unless instructed. "Yes, father," she whispered out. His rough hand suddenly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up. "Greet our house guest," he ordered. She turned to the new man, curtseying for him, yet never meeting his eyes. "Welcome to our home, sir," Evelyn said, well rehearsed. The strange man chuckled, staring down to the ginger. "She's well trained, Blanche." Her father darted his eyes to her, not a drop of care for her in them. "Evelyn. Show our guest to the back," the heartless leader snapped, irritated he had to order her to do such things. A flash of sadness crossed her face, before nodding. "Yes, father." _

He had never been kind to her. Her mother rarely spoke to her, as she was always working. Not even the maids would look her in the eye, which she later found was ordered by her father. The girl still didn't know why he did such things, nor did she ever intend to ask him. Now that she was safely away from him, in the open, she never had to go back. At least, so she thought...

"Miss Evelyn?" Sebastian called into the library, looking to her curled up form. She looked up to him, a little surprised. "I'm here!" she replied, unsure if he knew she was there or not. He stepped inside, shutting the door. "Good, I'd like to speak to you," he informed her, moving to stand beside her. Evelyn motioned he take a seat, which he politely declined. "The young master has some business to attend to in London, and would like to extend an invitation to you," the butler told her, using his professional voice. At this point, she didn't even care. This was her chance to finally explore, get out in the world! "

"I would love to join you two," she said, after pushing her excitement down. Sebastian broke composure for a moment, smirking down at her. "I must warn you however, the company we will meet may not be, the most pleasant." At his words, Evelyn looked up at him in confusion. Instead he extended his hand to her. "Please, my lady, we must be on our way as soon as we possibly can. The young master doesn't like to wait," he said, showing no trace of hurry. The neko took his hand, standing. The two of them left the dim room, Sebastian shutting the door behind them.

Ciel waited for both of them at the front door, leaning on his walking stick. He waited until Sebastian had opened the door for them to speak. "You look lovely," he noted, not looking to her after the comment. A soft blush rose to her cheeks, smiling to herself. "Thank you Ciel," she said, climbing into the carriage. That day, Mey-Rin helped her choose out an outfit for the day. It was a dark blue dress, many folds and pleats in the fabric. It stuck to her skin like a glove until her hips, then flaring out. The color almost perfectly matched Ciel's eye, which they both failed to notice. Sebastian, on the other hand, caught on. He didn't say anything however, simply let the two be as the carriage took off.

"So, Ciel...whom are we visiting?" she asked, looking up at him. He didn't return her gaze, however, looking out the window. "We're going to speak to an old, friend, of mine. He's to help me with a case I've gotten," he told her, very vaguely. It irritated her a bit that no one would tell her who they were seeing, but she was truly just happy to be taken out, and included in things.

The rest of the ride was silent, neither party saying much. Of course, Evelyn had a few questions in her mind, but didn't voice them. Instead, she let her mind drift until they arrived. Ciel had to tap her on the knee to get her attention, signalling they had arrived. A swift apology slipped from her lips, climbing out of the cart. They hadn't stopped where she expected to. Rather, they were in a dark, damp back alley. There was one door, almost directly in front of them. Above it, there was a dirty old sign, which read out 'Undertaker'.

"We're here to see...an undertaker?" she asked in confusion. Sebastian simply chuckled. "You'll understand," he told her, still not answering her question. It was really beginning to annoy her, the people never answering her questions. Within a few moments, Ciel was standing beside her, taking a breath. He seemed to be preparing himself for whatever was going to happen in the parlor. Sebastian stepped forward, opening the door for the trio.

"Come," Ciel murmured, walking through the door. Evelyn followed close behind. She barely heard the door shut behind her, taking in the sights before her. It was rather dark, but her cat eyes aided her in sight. Coffins littered the floor, bones decorating whatever was bare. "Ciel.." she whispered, taking half a step backwards. Her back pressed against Sebastian's solid chest, making her jump. He placed hands on either side of her, holding her steady. "It's okay, my lady," he whispered back to her, almost in her ear.

"Ciel Phantomhive!" a high pitched male voice called out. Suddenly, grey robes stood in front of Evelyn, cutting off her vision. Sebastian pulled her even closer to his body, as if to protect her. "Are ye finally here to be fitted for a custom coffin?" he asked excitedly. Ciel sighed, stepping forward. "No, Undertaker, I'm-" he was suddenly cut off by the robed man, Undertaker, whipping around and gasping.

"And who's this little kitten with you?" he asked, a very long fingernail framing Evelyn's face. She turned her head away, surpressing a hiss. Ciel turned around, his eyes narrow. "She's a guest, Undertaker, I suggest you do not touch her," the Earl said, keeping rather calm about it. He eyed Sebastian's hands on her arms, causing the butler to drop them. Undertaker pouted, pulling his finger away. Evelyn shivered at the thought of him touching her again, stepping away from Sebastian. This earned her a curious glance from the butler, but she didn't notice it. Instead, she watched the grey robes dance around the room happily.

"If you're not here for a coffin, how can I help you, My Lord?" he asked, hints of sarcasm dropped in his voice. The Earl looked up at him, face relaxing. "There have been a series of murders in the area lately. All young women, various eye and hair colors, short. Have you dealt with them?" he asked, straight to the point. The man was silent for a few moments, always smiling. Ciel seemed to be preparing for him to do something, his body tense. It visibly relaxed, however, when the Undertaker spoke again.

"Yes, I did. As with all these serial murders, there was something similar about them all. They had a mark drawn on them, may it have been with their own blood, a burn, dirt, anything." Ciel raised an eyebrow, looking around the room. "What does this mark look like?" he asked. Evelyn already had a sinking feeling about what he would say. Turning around, the Undertaker rummaged around on a table for a second, before holding up something. He turned around, holding what Evelyn assumed was a piece of dried skin. The sight almost made her gag, before she had even registered what was on the skin.

Ciel studied the piece, before whipping around. "Evelyn.." he said, staring at her. Undertaker cocked his head, smirking. He didn't speak however, simply letting the scene unfold before him. It wasn't as exciting as he was hoping for. "That's the same mark that you have.." he whispered, rather close to her. Evelyn winced, nodding. "I believe so..." she agreed. _I was kidnapped by a serial killer?! _

"The man who took Miss Evelyn is not the killer we're looking for," Sebastian piped up, stepping forward from the wall. Ciel looked up at him. "What do you mean that wasn't him?" he snapped. Sebastian smiled down to him. "I will explain it later Young Master. Thank you Undertaker, you've been most helpful," he said, opening the door before anyone could say anything. Undertaker grinned widely, waving after placing the mark back. "Take care of yourself, and your lady, My Lord!" he called as they left. Evelyn's cheeks lit up at the comment, but didn't say anything.

Once safely in the carriage, Ciel looked over to his guest. "Evelyn...What do you remember of the man who branded you?" he asked. The neko winced, hating to think of the scenes. "He was old...very fat, ugly. A smoker," she mused, trying to think of as much characteristics of the man. He nodded, leaning forward. "Did he have anyone with him? Younger..?" he pressed. She was quiet for a long moment, then nodded. "He had two younger men with him. I...I don't remember their names. I'm sorry Earl," she said, looking down. It did upset her that she couldn't have been of more assistance to Ciel, who clearly took this seriously. The boy shook his head, leaning back. "Not at all, and please, it's Ciel," he said, his voice softening for a moment. This surprised Evelyn a bit, but not enough to comment on it. Instead, she looked up at him with a soft smile. "Right..thank you," she said after a moment. He was silent again, looking out the window.

For the remainder of the ride, no one said anything. Evelyn was disappointed that they weren't staying longer in the town, but didn't want to say anything about the feeling. Instead, she simply looked out the window, examining the scenery. The transition from city to country was very obvious, it almost stopping on a line. The countryside was so beautiful, lush and green. It stayed like that while they pulled on to the Phantomhive lot as well, Ciel taking the care to preserve the beauty.

"We've arrived," Sebastian's voice called out, opening the carriage door. Ciel stepped out first, then turned to help Evelyn out. She thanked him with a nod, walking beside him to the door. The butler opened the door for them, then inwardly wincing as a loud screech sounded. "_Ciiiiieeeeeeeeeel!_"


	5. Chapter 5

"Ciiiiieeeeeel!" the high pitched, feminine voice screeched out. It made both Sebastian and Evelyn's sensitive ears ring, while Ciel's eyes widened. "Elizabeth?!" he exclaimed, recoiling from her throwing herself onto him. The bubbly blonde pulled away, pouting. "I told you, it's Lizzie! I thought I'd come vis..." she trailed off, eyes finding the shy new girl. "Who is this?" she asked, voice dying down a bit. Evelyn blushed at the sudden attention, looking to the ground.

"This is our house guest, Lizzie. If you'd like, Sebastian will prepare some tea for us?" he suggested, offering her his arm. Immediately she was distracted from the woman, entranced by the thought of more time with Ciel. Sebastian slid past Evelyn once shutting the door, heading for the kitchen. Ciel and this, Elizabeth woman walked to the large staircase. Evelyn stood there, silent. Who was that woman, and why did she feel strangely territorial when she saw the blonde?

Shaking her head from the thoughts, the neko began to walk. She wasn't positive where she was going, but found herself at the door to the kitchen. She cracked the door open, peeking inside. She saw the 'chef', Baldroy, sitting on a barrel in the corner. A cigarette hung out of him lips, lazily taking drags. Sebastian was preparing a pot of hot tea for the guest. His eyes flicked up to the door for a moment, eyes meeting hers. The corner of his lips upturned into a small smile, eyes turning back to his work. She moved away from the door, surprised he had noticed her. _Demon..Right... _she thought to herself, sluggishly walking towards the front door. Evelyn didn't know what else to do, so she figured some outdoor time would have been the best idea for now.

* * *

"Elizabeth, what on Earth are you doing here? I don't remember Auntie telling me you were coming," Ciel mused, sitting on a chair across from the blonde. She giggled, sitting up excitedly. "I snuck you, I just had to see you Ciel. I missed you so much," her lips had turned into a pout once the sentence came to a finish. Ciel sighed, resting his head in his hand. "Lizzie...you can't just sneak out whenever you'd like to see me. You know all you have to do is send a letter to us, and you won't get in trouble with Auntie," he explained. Her pout just got bigger, looking sad that he was rejecting her showing up. He sighed, then looked up at her. "It's very nice to see you again Lizzy," he said. Immediately her face lit up, cheering up. Sebastian walked in, balancing a teapot on one hand, and a tray with tea cups and pastries on the other. Ciel looked up, watching his demon set them up tea.

While Sebastian poured, no one spoke. They clearly all had one thing they wanted to talk about, and that thing was currently outside with the horses. Elizabeth was the first person to speak. "So, who was that woman?" she asked, looking from Ciel to Sebastian. The butler didn't move a muscle out of place, simply continuing with his task. Ciel looked up, watching the blonde.

"I've been instructed to keep a watch over Evelynn until tensions between her family and government have tided over," he said, carefully wording his simple sentence. She nodded, content with the explanation. Ciel wanted to ask Sebastian about Evelynn's well being, but held back. He wasn't sure how Elizabeth would react to him turning his attention to another female, with her right there.

Suddenly, Sebastian appeared before the two, pouring their tea. He didn't act rushed, but Ciel noticed he was pushing things to go a bit faster. He wouldn't sacrifice performance for time of course, ensuring everything was proper. Without a word, he bowed and left the room. Ciel was quiet, lost in thought. He was curious what suddenly drove him to speed up and leave. However, he knew better than to mention anything, lest Elizabeth become concerned. He struck up a small conversation with her, to distract the blonde.

* * *

Warm breeze, soft grasses, bright skies. This was the perfect day. Evelyn stretched herself out on the tall tree, resting on a sturdy oak branch. She had let her ears and tail hang free, as no one could possibly see her way up there. It was a great feeling, like true freedom. She knew she wasn't however, she simply moved from one master to another.

_The lost kitten taken in by the Guard Dog..._ The words from the old man rang in her head. He was right, she was under his rule. His word, despite whatever she would say, would always be final. The thought made her shiver a bit. While she was considered a guest to the servants, she, Sebastian, and Ciel all knew the true reason she was at the estate.

_What would it be like to be in control? What if you had unders for once? Someone who would obey your every order, without hesitation?_

Evelyn shot up, eyes looking everywhere. Where did that voice come from? She didn't see anyone, nor did she sense them. Was it..in her mind?

_Ah, my dear. I am no where, and everywhere. I do, however, await a final answer. Do you desire power? You've lived for years under the control of others, isn't it time you took that power for once? _

"Who am I speaking to? Show yourself!" she shouted. A laugh was heard, growing louder and louder. When it almost became too loud for her to bear, it stopped. There was nothing but silence, then two quiet taps beside her. The neko jumped, head whipping up to the sound.

"Your very first order, and the deal is complete," a low, sultry voice said. A man stood before her, tall, thin. She found that he looked very similar to Sebastian, body wise. His eyes were just as golden, but his hair was a deep, chocolate brown. Skin like porcelain, he was the ideal 'perfect'.

Then, it hit her. It was no wonder she couldn't sense his presence, and he could speak in her mind. "Now, my mistress, I am yours to control," he told her, leaning in close and stroking her cheek. She growled, leaning away from him. "Don't touch me," she snapped. His hand drew back, a smirk constant on his face.

"Evelyn, what are you doing here with, that?" Sebastian asked suddenly, startling the girl. She shrunk down, the tone in voice so full of anger and disgust.

"Why, she's my mistress. I could ask you the same thing, Sebastian," the new male retorted. Sebastian looked down to her, eyes narrow. It appeared that the girl really was scared, and confused. "You're her demon?" he asked, watching the realization, and fear, cross her face. He nodded, pointing to her back.

"My mark rests on her skin, see for yourself," the nameless demon offered, a graceful hand motioning to her back. Sebastian knelt down, carefully pulling up the back of her shirt. His eyes widened, seeing her 'brand' glowing, much similar to his and Ciel's.

"But, how..." Evelyn whispered, staring up at the demons. "Don't you remember? I suppose not..you were rather out of it. Beat up, drugged, it's no surprise you can't remember the deal..."

* * *

_"Please, make this end! Someone, help me!" In the deep chasms of her bruised, beaten mind, a terrified girl coward. Her body was weak and broken, on the verge of throwing itself into the eternal depths of darkness. She couldn't even move herself two inches from it's current position._

_"Pathetic...you let yourself get to this state, allowing yourself into the hands of my dirty master..." a voice echoed, somewhere in the black. Evelyn raised her head, desperately searching for it. "Please, help me," she cried. A vaguely human figure knelt before her, stretching out a hand. When reaching for the hand in return, it used almost all of her remaining energy. _

_"Ah ah ahh..If you want my aid, we must make a deal..I will aid you, but your soul will belong to me," he told her, hand just barely out of her reach. "Yes! Yes,anything, just GET ME OUT OF HERE," she screamed, launching herself at his hand, grasping it tightly. He laughed quietly, pulling her up into his arms._

* * *

"Now, when we came in this contact, you were already given my mark by my master. His final order to me was that, if he were to die, to transfer my contract to you. He finalized that by branding my mark to you," the demon finished recalling the story, staring down at the girl. Her eyes were wide, not having any memory of this.

"I...I don't.." she whispered, before being silenced by a glare from the demon. Sebastian pulled her shirt back down, helping her sit up. Her back pressed right against his leg, feeling a little safer with him there.

"So...What now?" Evelyn finally said, looking to the demon. He shrugged, offering a hand to help her up. She recoiled, standing on her own. Well, with the help of Sebastian, but mostly just to make sure she didn't fall. The demon's head cocked to the side, taking back his bare hand. It was only then could she see his mark on the back of his hand, causing her to shiver.

Both Sebastian, and the unnamed demon noticed this, watching her. "Are you cold?" Sebastian asked, just before the other had the chance. She looked up, half nodding. He scooped her up suddenly, jumping down from the tree. "Hey!" the demon shouted, flying down after them. Once landing softly upon the ground, Evelyn slipped from Sebastian's grasp, only to be pulled towards the man.

Evelyn jerked away, glaring up at him. A slightly surprised look crossed his face, before going stonic again. "Who are you?" Evelyn asked suddenly, looking up at the much taller demon. His gaze met hers, his golden eyes much colder than Sebastian's. "My last master gave me the name 'William', but I may go by whatever you choose," he said, giving the girl a start. It couldn't have been a coincidence that his name was the same as her father's.

"N-No..William is fine," she said, turning to the Phantomhive butler. "Sebastian, would you prepare some tea, please?" she asked him, eyes begging for something to take her away from the situation. He nodded, a smile spreading. "Of course. While you wait, please feel free to wait in the drawing room," he said pleasantly, flipping into 'butler mode'. She nodded, and began walking. William watched, then slowly followed behind. No one said otherwise. Besides, Evelyn had questions for him.

* * *

Once they had gotten inside and settled in, Sebastian left the two along. He didn't inform his master about the new guest yet, he would allow Evelyn to explain it later. While he made the tea, many question's ran through his mind. The main one was 'what was the connection between this demon and the murders?'. However, he didn't have to worry about that until the matter was brought to his master's attention. He couldn't help but have a bad feeling about the demon, knowing something bad was going to happen..

* * *

**Woah, I'm alive! I know, I'm sorry for taking such a long time to update. I really hope you guys like this chapter anyways, game changer! :o Anyways, let me know what you think, and I'll see you guys next time!**

**Also, leave some suggestions on what you would like to see next, and I'll try to incorporate them in! See you loveys 3**


End file.
